It is well known that men have a highly developed competitive nature. It is also well known that men will aim their urine stream at something, especially items that may be in a urinal, from the drain, to holes in the drain cover, to cigarette butts, etc.
The Urinator is a urinal that is equipped with a microprocessor, sound, light display, printing mechanism, a variety of sensors, timer, all battery powered which is intended to present a challenge for men using a urinal for their entertainment.
This Urinator is also designed to generate revenue for the owner of the establishment in a room which is normally a financial drain.